I Come Bearing Gifts
by gsrshipper9
Summary: Post Goodbye and Good Luck. After six months Sara is back but with more than she left with. Sara shocks Grissom in the middle of shift and he has to sit down after he finds out what she brought him. GSR! FLUFF!


I Come Bearing Gifts

Disclaimer: Nope, not yet. Still waiting to own CSI and its characters, Mostly Grissom! Oh well, it's almost Christmas!

A/N: I know everyone is writing stuff like this and I am just adding to the pile. I hope you like mine. It's better than the rest. Just kidding. Or am I? Read and find out! Mwuahahah! (Evil laugh)

Summary: Post Goodbye and Good Luck. After six months Sara is back but with more than she left with. Sara shocks Grissom in the middle of shift and he has to sit down after he finds out what she brought him. GSR! FLUFF!

Sara walked down the familiar halls of the crime lab intent on talking to one person, Gil Grissom. She had been gone for six months and hadn't talked to him since she left. She felt bad about not keeping in touch but every time she thought about sending him an email she couldn't put into words what she needed to say.

As soon as she entered the lab all eyes were on her. She didn't look back because she didn't want to explain anything until she talked to Gil. She could sense their eyes hovering on her stomach that her shirt didn't quite cover.

She stopped before his door and stood in the open doorway, half hiding behind the wall. She smiled as she said his name. "Hello, Gilbert."

He looked up not believing what he just heard. When he noticed her standing before him he stood and opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out except, "Sara…" He made his way to the other side of his desk.

She smiled even wider as she stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. If he was speechless then than he was dumbfounded now. Stepping into the open gave him a better view of her. As soon as her pregnant stomach came into view his eyes bulged out and his mouth dropped open. "I'm back." His hands came up and started moving around pointing at her in bewilderment. Every time he opened his mouth to say something it closed then opened again for another attempt. "Is this a good thing, or a bad thing that you're speechless?"

Again in another attempt to speak he was stumped. "I think I need to sit down."

Sara helped him sit down on the couch and sat next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to deal with the fact that my fiancé is back and she's seven months pregnant."

"Actually, it's more like six and a half months." He just started at her and she laughed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how so I thought I'd show you."

"Wow." He pulled her into a kiss that was filed with passion and love. He pulled back and smiled. "I can feel it kicking."

She smiled back. "Ya, it loses its zest after awhile."

"I love you." He finally said it. After six months he finally got to tell her again how much he loves her.

"I love you, too."

"I can't believe you're back."

"Well, believe it."

"Is this the reason you came back?" He put his hand on her stomach.

"Partly. I realized that the further I got from home, from you, the worst I felt. I went to San Francisco and did what I needed to do there then I didn't know where I wanted to go. I started east and by the time I reached Wisconsin I realized I wanted to be with you, here."

"Why didn't you come home after San Francisco?"

"I wanted to heal. I didn't want to be broken anymore and I thought all my answers were somewhere out there. I wish I cam home sooner or told you that I was pregnant."

"What matters is that you're here with me now." He pulled her in for another kiss. He stood pulling her to her feet excitedly. "And just think! We're going to be parents! In two months we are going to have a little baby."

"There's more."

"What else could there be? Do you want to leave Las Vegas again? Because I'm not letting you go without me."

"No."

"No, what?"

"I don't want to leave Vegas."

"You don't?"

"I don't care where I am as long as you're there."

"So what did you mean by, 'there's more'?"

"There's more than one."

"More than one what?"

"It's babies, not baby."

"We're going to have twins."

She shook her head. "Triplets." She smiled.

He sat back down on the couch and she followed him. "Triplets?"

"Yes."

"Three babies."

"Yes."

"How did we wind up with three babies?"

"Gil-"

She was cut of by, "I'm the luckiest man alive." He turned to Sara fully and kissed her.

He stood and quickly packed then picked up his briefcase. He took her hands and helped her off the couch before pulling her with him out of his office. "Where are you off to? Your shift just started."

He stopped and faced her. "Catherine can deal with it. I want to spend the day with you." He smiled and she smiled back. "Besides, we need to go baby shopping." She let out a small laugh. He turned, still holding her hand, and continued walking. "Wow, who would have thought, three babies."

END!

REVIEW AND YOU WILL BE MY BESTEST FRIEND FOREVER!

A/N: I hope you liked it. Just a short little one shot. I needed something happy because the last thing I wrote was a very depressing story called 'Nothing Left'. You should check it out if you feel you need to cry or if you just want to, that would be cool.


End file.
